Stuck!
by Catgirl2
Summary: Jou is failing science and the teacher gives him a tutor cough Seto cough and what does seto do when he sees the bruises on Jou?
1. Default Chapter

This is ma first Jounouchi/Seto fic so don't be nice I need 2 get betta!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day in Domino city, it was 3 thirty and most of the kids were either home or going home, school was indeed over.

"I hate science" Jou wined.

"Now Jounouchi. In order to pass this semester you have to know science it's my job to make you learn.," said sensei adjusting her hair. 

"Isn't there a better way, I can't do an make up report I don't have time, by the time I get home, clean dishes, do laundry, and vacuum the house and then when my dad gets home he has a list of things for me to do that are impossible in his mind and by the time I'm done I'm so tired.

"There has to be a way c'mon think of somin anything…" Jou persuaded.

"Hmmm……anything" said sensei stroking her chin slickly.

"Yes yes anything" Jou pleaded as long as he didn't have to do any hard work.

"How bout a tutor" said sensei " "now let me see," she said pulling out a bunch of papers it's today's science quiz she explained "I'll pair you up with the person with the highest mark, hmmm…" she said flipping through papers "aha here we go hmm… lets see Seto Kaiba" she said calmly. As she put the papers back in her droor

Jou's mouth was open an eyebrow raised he looked like he was going to scream. "S-seto k-k-kaiba AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! No way no how absolutely not neva" screamed jou who was now pacing in front of sensei's desk.

"I'm sorry jou but if you wanna pass then your gonna have to swallow your pride and work with him" said sensei half smirking half frowning.

"There was a long pause while Jou thought about it" he twitched his eye a few times and his hand started twitching but finally Jou yelled, "OK I'LL DO IT!" and ran out of the classroom not wanting to hear anything more the teacher had to say knowing it would probably be bad.

"Great, stupid sensei making me work with that stupid. …I'll show her she'll errrr she makes me so mad I'm just gonna" mumbled jou as he walked home. Mumble. Mumble acid mumble, mumble flamethrower mumble, mumble chainsaw err ACK! 

He was a foot away from is stairs that lead into his house his golden hair blew in his side

Face. He hesitated then walked slowly up the stairs he turned the knob his eyes distant he had no pupil it was just there. He opened the door slowly not wanting 2 make any noise. He ran over to the coach and ducked, then he ran over by the kitchen counter then ducked after that he rolled army style he'd made it to his room he ducked beside the door then jumped on his bed. Rolled off to his dresser grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (you know the one he wears in battle city) stood up and ran out the door hoping not to make any noise incase his father really was home, and he ran out the door his destination Seto Kaiba's house I mean it's not that hard to find it's the biggest house on the block.

He finally made it to the big black gates that have the letter's K and C on the top. He went up to the intercom and a voice came out and said, _"can I help you?"_ "Uhhh yes I'm here to see Kaiba" said Jou clearly." _don you have an_ _appointment" _said the box again. "No but he was assigned to be my tutor." "_Ok just a moment I'll tell Mr. Kaiba," _said the box finally 

Wow they call him mister Kaiba thought Jou just than the gates creaked open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok review plz I'm open to flames I do need to get better!

-Catgirl2


	2. My Writer's Block

Hey, this is not a chapter, it is merely a…note?

Anyways I'm just trying to tell you about my recurring writer's block, I seem to do this thing where I start to write a story and then think of another idea which I start on, while not finishing the other idea I had been previously working on…right? (ex. I started this note on July 13/03. It's currently May 20/05 is that example enough!)

So If anyone has **any** idea's about any of my stories contact me at kattgirl10hotmail (preferred) or kattgirl10yahoo.ca (I don't check this one often)

It doesn't matter how farfetched or imaginative you ideas are they will all be considered as a possible idea to use to add on to or complete the story of interest.

Now here is a little story to hold you until I can get things straightened out…

Ok they're once was a man named bob, everybody liked bob because bob was an okay guy. Except one day bob's neighbour Patrick came over to borrow a screwdriver, but Bob was already using the screwdriver and wanted to finish what he had already started which was to fix his sink. Patrick asked Bob if he could borrow his screwdriver, Bob replied No, Patrick got angry and tried to forcefully/physically take the screwdriver from Bob. Bob accidentally stabbed Patrick with the screwdriver (and buried him in Patrick's back yard).

I think that was one of my better pieces--the moral of that story was 'wait your turn' And for those of you who might not understand that little story, here is a summary --bob had a screwdriver, Patrick wanted it, Bob was using it, Patrick got angry because he didn't get his screwdriver when he asked for it, Bob stabbed Patrick….THE END!


End file.
